A Change In The Doctor
by UnknownWhovian
Summary: Set at the end of The Parting Of Ways. Mainly because I can't stand the fact that 9 only got one series. Anywho. Something happens during the Doctors regeneration because there's something he has to tell Rose. Ya know I'm never really good at these summary things. I guess you'll just have to read it to find out what happens! (rated T for a few bad words...not that bad..but still)


Well hello! : )

I just want everyone to know before you start reading that not only is this my first Doctor Who fic, but it's also the first fic I've worked on in well over 5 years. I'm still trying to get back into the swing of things but I hope this turned out okay. Please be gentle in the reviews 3

So, this is actually a dream I had after watching The Parting of Ways (and crying for a while). The beginning is (obviously) from right before when the Doctor regenerates.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or anything of the like. Trust me, if I did I'd probably live in a TARDIS and would have Chris Eccleston around for…well ;) (Time/Space travel sillies!)

* * *

_"Doctor!"_

_"Stay away!"_

_"Doctor, tell me what's going on."_

_"I absorbed all the energy of the time vortex and no one's meant to do that. Every cell in my body's dying."_

_"Can't you do something?"_

_"Yeah, I'm doing it now… Time Lords have this little trick, it's a sort of way of cheating death, except, it means I'm gonna change. And I'm not gonna see you again, not like this, not with this daft old face. And before I go…"_

_"Don't say that!"_

_"Rose, before I go I just wanna tell you – you were fantastic… absolutely fantastic… and d'you know what?"_

_Rose shook her head, hot tears beginning to prick at the corners of her eyes._

_"So was I."_

_They both smiled before the Doctor was engulfed in a blinding light._

* * *

Rose collapsed onto the floor of the Game Station crying so hard she couldn't even make a sound. How could he just leave her like that? He was supposed to be HER Doctor. They were going to travel through time and space until there wasn't any more to see.

"Rose!" A shout came from the corridor and she knew it had to be Captain Jack Harkness. She began to cry even harder now knowing the only reason he was there was because she brought him back to life. She saved him but couldn't save her Doctor.

Jack came running over to Rose and scooped her up in his arms, trying to help her stand, but she resisted and they both fell into the floor. "What's that light?" Jack yelled.

The light had started swirling and was making a horrible "wooshing" sound. "It's him.." she yelled back before burying her face in Jacks' chest and sobbing again.

Soon, the light began to fade but Rose refused to look.

* * *

Pain rippled through the Doctors body, sending waves of what felt like electricity through him every few seconds. He couldn't remember a time when he had hurt that badly but he knew it was all for his Rose. Even if he had to change, it was all for her.

Suddenly, the pain stopped and he was standing, as if nothing had ever happened. He was standing in a bright tunnel and could see a figure moving toward him. What has happening? This had never happened before when he regenerated. He knew he still had a few more to go so this couldn't be the end.

The figure soon came close enough for him to see. "Who are you?!" He shouted at the unknown man walking towards him.

The man grinned as he walked up to the Doctor. "I'm you. I'm your new look."

Confusion filled the Doctor as he stared at his "regeneration" or whoever this was. "Then what are you doing here? And what am I doing here? Where are we?"

The new Doctor continued to smile as he watched his old self. "Something has changed. I can't tell you why or how but it has. Something is going to let you keep that daft old face of yours."

"H-how?" What was happening?

"Now, didn't I just say that I can't tell you how? I know you're stubborn but really? All I can tell you is you can stay this way under one condition."

"And what's that?" The Doctor crossed his arms, wondering what the hell was going on.

"You have to tell her. If you don't, you'll be regenerated as soon as you get hurt again."

The Doctor put his hands on his hips and cocked one eyebrow, "And what exactly am I supposed to tell her? And what do you mean by 'her'? Rose? Who?"

The new Doctor started walking away, laughing loudly the whole time. "Just figure it out! I know you can't be that dumb." He yelled, before fading into the bright light.

As soon as the new Doctor faded the light itself started to fade and the Doctor could see Rose and Jack sitting on the floor in front of him. His hearts skipped a beat when he saw Rose and heard her sobs. He wanted to run to her and hold her until she stopped crying but something was holding him back.

The light finally faded completely and the Doctor stood, staring at the control room, not sure what to say or do. Rose stood with Jack's help and ran over to stand right in front of the Doctor. She reached up and touched his cheek gently, checking to see if he was real, before throwing her arms around him in a tight embrace. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly as she began crying again.

Stepping back she put her hands on her hips and looked him up and down a few times. "I thought you said you were gonna change."

He shrugged, flashing that grin that she loved. "You saying you wanted me to? Anyway there's no time to explain. We have another adventure waiting for us!" As he said this, a pain shot through one of his hearts but he hid it well. He stretched his arm out, his hand reaching for hers, "C'mon!"

The two walked back into the TARDIS, with Jack in tow, in silence. The Doctor immediately started banging around and pushing buttons, mumbling about going somewhere 'fantastic'.

Rose sat on the captain's chair and stared at the Doctor in disbelief. How was he still the same person? He was supposed to change! Not that she wanted him to, though. She was glad he was the same but still…what had happened?

"So where are we off to Doc?" Jack chirped, earning a glare from the Doctor.

"One, don't call me that. And two, you'll have to wait and see."

* * *

"Barcelona.." Rose whispered as she stepped out of the TARDIS, still in a slight state of shock over the Doctor.

He grinned at her and squeezed her hand. "I told you I'd bring you here." He couldn't tell her just yet but he had more than one reason for bringing her to this particular planet. Yes, they might have dogs with no noses but there was a certain peace about the planet that just felt right. Maybe then he could figure out what exactly his new self had told him to do.

"Jack, go ahead without us. I have some things to show Rose."

"Alright you two lovebirds have fun." And with that he took off to do whatever ex-time agents do.

The Doctor felt a slight pain again but brushed it off and pulled on Roses' hand. "Let's go see those dogs without noses. You'll love it!"

Rose smiled and followed him, wondering what had changed in her Doctor. He seemed…off. She couldn't exactly put her finger on it but she knew there was something different about him. There was a new light in his eyes, something she had only seen when she would catch him watching her.

She began to wonder about that too, the way he looked at her. She couldn't admit it out loud but she loved him. Loved him more than she could ever express but could never, ever tell him that. What would a 900 year old Time Lord want with her? She was just a stupid ape to him.

As they walked Rose tried to figure out why she would catch him staring. Maybe I look funny, she thought. But then why…why did he kiss her? Was that the only way for him to take the time vortex from her?

"Rose?" The Doctor calling her name and waving his hand in front of her face cut her thought process short. "Rose are you okay? Why aren't you talking to me?"

She shook her head and smiled at him. "Sorry, just thinking."

"Well, be careful with all that thinking. You might blow a fuse up there." He laughed and pointed down the street, "Look! That dog doesn't have a nose! How funny is that?"

Rose laughed but thoughts about the Doctor were still buzzing around in the back of her head. She wanted to ask him why he didn't change like he said he would. Ask him why he kissed her. She had so many questions but didn't know where to start.

The Doctor noticed that something was wrong and pulled her aside, sitting her down at a table in front of a small café. "Rose, what's wrong?" he asked, looking over her face for a possible answer.

"Nothing, don't worry about me. I'm just.." she paused, not sure how he'd react to what she wanted to say next. "I'm just glad you're still here. I thought I was going to lose you forever."

Pain shot through the Doctors' hearts again. Hearing her say that made a few of the puzzle pieces fall together. He knew what he had to tell her, but he knew it was wrong. Time Lords weren't supposed to fall for simple little humans, but he had.

"Ya know, I'm glad I'm still here too." He smiled at her and began to think over what to say next. Should he be blunt, or try to work his way to what he needed to say?

"Why didn't you change?" Rose asked, pulling him from his thoughts.

"I'm not really sure," he lied. "Something must have happened to let me stay the same."

"Well, I'm glad. And Doctor, why.." she trailed off, looking away for a moment, then back at the handsome, amazing, fantastic man before her. "Nevermind, it's not important."

The Doctor frowned and tilted his head slightly. "Why what?"

"On the Game Station, when you told me to let go..you kissed me. Why?" Her eyes sparkled with wonder and he realized that it was now or never. He had to tell her how he felt and if she rejected him, he could always take her back to London and continue on alone.

"I did it, Rose Tyler, because I thought I wasn't ever going to see you again. And the thought of never seeing you again was too much for me to bear. I thought it was my last chance for me to let you know that I-" he paused, scanning her eyes for any sign of disgust but all he could see was confusion. "I want you to know that I.."

Damnit why couldn't he just say it? What was so hard about saying three little words. He could fight Daleks all day and night but this was nearly impossible. He had to do it, just get it over with.

"I love you Doctor," Rose blurted out. She slapped her hands over her mouth and hoped he wouldn't get angry and take her back to London.

He stared at her for a moment before reaching over to simultaneously pull her hands down from her mouth and pull her body towards his. He kissed her gently and squeezed her hands in his.

She kissed back, smiling as waves of joy washed over her body.

As they pulled away the Doctor brought her hands up and kissed them multiple times before replying "I love you Rose Tyler."

* * *

So that wasn't terrible was it? I sure hope not. Don't forget to review! Thanks!


End file.
